


A Captain’s Work is Never Done

by jyorraku



Series: Do I Look Retired? [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorraku/pseuds/jyorraku
Summary: Attention all hands. The FOD protocol has been activated. All internal monitors and sensors will be disabled for the next twenty-four hours on Commander Saru’s mark. Choose your partner, or partners, and use this time wisely. No record of this incident will be entered into the logs. There will be no more mention of this incident thereafter. Violators will be subject to disciplinary action.





	A Captain’s Work is Never Done

 

They were waiting in their quarters, like the rest of the infected crew, for the uninfected Saru and Airiam to finish disabling the internal monitors and signal the go-ahead.

Tilly paced in the confines of their quarters. “I mean this is super easy for some people, like Lt. Commander Stamets and Dr. Culber. And you, obviously you’re going to go to Tyler.”

Michael looked down. “It’s been complicated between us.”

“Oh,” Tilly made a sympathetic noise.

“I’ve chosen Captain Pike.”

Tilly reared back in surprise. “Really?” It never occurred to her that of course the captain was also infected. It was just that the captain had always seemed bigger than life, undefeatable.

“He’s only temporarily assigned to the Discovery. And I would gather he could place this situation under a captain’s duty to the general welfare of his crew. There won’t be any emotional or ethical complications.”

“Huh.”

“It’s only logical.”

“Yeah!  Do you…do you think he could do that for the both of us?”

Michael smiled, her eyes were so kind despite the awkward situation. “It wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

The lights suddenly dimmed, and a reddish tint came over them. That was the signal.

Michael and Tilly nodded at each other as if this was some sort of dangerous, life-altering mission. They took the shortest route to the captain’s quarters, avoiding any and all eye contact with others on the way there.

The door was not locked. Michael and Tilly entered quietly, but was met with a not so quiet couple of captains engaged in the activity that would get rid of their infection.

“Oh look, Michael, it’s Emp…errrr…Captain Georgiou and Captain Pike. The captains captaining each other. And she is so,” Tilly’s entire body tilted, “…bendy. Wow.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to give us another minute—ah!—or three,” Georgiou amended, smirking as Pike drove into her with another hard thrust.

Michael took a step back. She had gone pale, not an easy feat considering they were all hormonal and had an uncontrollable urge to fuck. Or die, if they didn’t.

Tilly clutched at Michael’s arm, “Could we stay, please? There’s two of them and there’s two of us, I’m sure we can work something out.”

Michael wavered in place, literally. Tilly gave Michael her best puppy dog eyes.

“Perhaps, for the sake of efficacy,” Michael murmured.

Tilly pumped her fists. “Yes!”

“Harder,” Georgiou commanded harshly to Pike. Pike didn’t seem to pay her any heed; his body was hard and broad over Georgiou’s slim and slight one. He almost enveloped her as he moved, rocking steadily into her, alternating between shallow and deep, shallow thrusts to make Georgiou hiss and deep ones to make her moan, with one of his hand working between them.

Tilly watched slackjawed as Georgiou cried out, her limbs going stiff and her head rolling back even as Pike’s hand continued its motions over her sex and his cock showing no signs of softening.

“Should we, like, do something, while they….” Tilly gesticulated at Michael.

Georgiou hung on limply, her breath quickening as Pike worked to draw another orgasm out of her, but her eye roll game was still strong. “Don’t make us do all the work. Take your clothes off.”

Tilly and Michael looked at each other and timidly started to disrobe.

Georgiou caught her second wind and wrapped a leg around one of Pike’s. She twisted them until they were sitting up. Pike grunted as she writhed against him and sat down over his cock.

Tilly slowed her movements as the two captains could now watch them get naked while they fucked. Her entire body blushed.

“Faster, can’t you see your crew is waiting,” Georgiou urged with haughty amusement.

Pike finally saw them, his blue eyes dark where his pupils had dilated in heat. Tilly shivered as he gave their naked forms a slow once over. He shut his eyes with a heavy sigh and tightened his hands around Georgiou. He bit into slender curve between her neck and shoulder as he rolled upward and his fingers pressed down. Georgiou came with a trembling sigh.

Tilly waved a fanning hand over her own heated face. She was about to catch Michael’s reaction when Tyler stalked into the room.

“Oh-oh. Awkward.” Tilly couldn’t stop narrating, not even when Michael shot a hot, hot naked glare at her.

“I went to your quarters first, you weren’t there,” he muttered a forlorn explanation to Michael.

Michael blinked. “So you came here?”

Tyler shrugged his tight shoulders, so very awkwardly.

“Get over here, Tyler,” Pike growled as Georgiou rose away from his lap.

Tyler went, his gait unsteady as disposed of his clothing along the way. By the time he reached Pike, most of his clothes were off except for his pants. Pike’s movements were less gentle now. The muscles on his arms and legs delineated as he tussled with Tyler, yanking Tyler’s black pants down over the pert and rounded form of his ass. Tyler arched like a large cat as Pike’s fingers, first just the one, and then more, penetrated his asshole.

“This is totally going into the bank,” Tilly whispered loudly.

Behind her, Michael and Georgiou hadn’t asked what Tilly meant. It could be that they were busy, there were certainly sex noises coming from behind her. And in front of her. Maybe they couldn’t hear her over all that low moaning and high mewling. She should explain.

“Like saved into my retinas now and withdrawn from memory later. Multiple withdraws. No, that doesn’t really work, you can’t withdraw the same thing multiple times, that’s not how banks work. It’s just,” Tilly inhaled a large breath and exclaimed shakily, “I’m going to remember this the next time I masturbate, okay?”

Georgiou’s long limbs reached forward from behind Tilly, petting her wild mane with one hand, and with careless ease, tweaked her nipple with the other. It read like approval in Tilly’s haywired and lust-driven brain. Her hand rose up on its own volition to reach behind her, delving into Georgiou’s endlessly sleek black tresses, and somehow got into a mind of its own to grab and twist with a hard tug. Georgiou’s front pressed into Tilly’s back, enveloping Tilly with the heat of Georgiou’s sweat covered skin, the deliberate rub of her hard nipples. And then there was the hot breath and bite of teeth above her shoulder blades. That was definitely approval. It was the loveliest thing, to be complimented and taken care of like this by Captain Georgiou. And Captain Pike was definitely doing his most captain-est to take care of Tyler.

Michael came to Tilly's side, stretching her arms across Tilly and Georgiou, undulating against Georgiou’s outstretched thigh with a moan. Tilly looked down at Michael’s hand, spread beneath her pale breasts, those fingers warm and oh so capable.

“You’re so right about the captain’s duty to the general welfare of the crew, Michael,” she babbled, watching with eyes wide as saucers as Georgiou slipped a hand between Michael’s glistening thighs. “You have the best ideas,” Tilly declared with a giggle.

Michael grimaced between helplessly rocking herself on Georgiou penetrating fingers.

Pike, his salt and pepper hair all askew from fulfilling his duties, rose up from fucking Tyler at Tilly’s statement. He shot a side-eyed look at Michael between heavy heaves of breath. With a clench of teeth, he gripped Tyler’s shoulder and rammed repeatedly into him, all while mulishly holding Michael’s avoidant gaze. Tyler trembled beneath him, his grip on the bedding growing precarious with the brute force of Pike’s thrusts.

Georgiou took her hand out from beneath Michael. Michael’s hips chased after her, after that feeling of being filled, but Georgiou twisted herself and Tilly away, leaving Michael panting with want, bereft from the touch of their skin. Georgiou ran a finger, that finger that had been inside her, down Michael’s cheek, leaving slick traces of her arousal before setting a hard grip on her jaw.

“You should go help him. After all, it’s your fault he’s here,” Georgiou hissed with a gleeful grin.

Tilly gasped, incredulous at her so very pointed words.

Michael spied on Tyler and Pike from the corner of her eyes. Then, as if she was being tugged by an invisible string, she stumbled toward them.

“You’re so good at being bad,” Tilly said to Georgiou, her voice full of awe and adulation. Her gaze settled back on the three of them, Tyler sinking with reverence into Michael beneath him, and Pike gritting his teeth, holding himself still inside Tyler until they were fucking and being fucked. Michael’s left hand settled on Tyler’s hip and her right on Pike’s. Michael cried out as they moved together, their sweat mingling. The musky scent of their wild sexcapades was making Tilly’s head spin and her knees weak.

“More deposits for the bank,” Georgiou purred, circling Tilly like a cat, her hand, still sticky from touching Michael, drawing a lingering ring around her like a lasso.

Tilly laughed, delirious with happiness that Georgiou had been paying attention to her blabbing. Captain Pike was the same. She couldn’t even keep up with her own thoughts, much less with the rest of the crew. She had so much to learn.

Georgiou, in all her glorious nudity, stepped back and walked backwards into the trio. She ran  two fingers down Pike’s back and down into the crack of his hard, pistoning ass. Pike came to a hard stop, his jaw clenched so tight that Tilly could literally see a pounding vein over his graying temple. Michael whimpered as Tyler had stopped as well. Tyler frowned, his eyes hazed over with confusion, suddenly unmoored by the lack of a hard cock pounding into him.

Pike swiped an urgent, meaningful look at Tilly.

“Can I help?” she squeaked.

Georgiou sat back, her legs spreading wide. “I don’t know. Can you, Ensign?”

“Oh,” Tilly shot up straight, and tittered, bouncing with barely restrained excitement as she approached the tangle of naked limbs, “I can! I have ideas, a bank full of them!”

Pike and Georgiou sighed in tandem.


End file.
